


Proved You Right!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Colors, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intimidation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, Wall Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Prompt week 6A: “Are you seriously try to intimidate them with that face you’re making?”B: “What? I can be intimidating if I set my mind to it, you will see!”A: “Prove it!”Prompt week 7“I just can’t believe you got me to do this while 70% sober.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Week 6: Intimidation, Week 7: Seventy Percent Sober





	Proved You Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

Crowley woke up, noticed that his skin painted blue and gold, he turned around to see his husband still sleeping in their bed.

Crowley woke him up with a kiss and noticed the sparkle in Aziraphale eyes as he looked at him.

“Blue and gold does look better on your skin, don’t you agree?” Aziraphale asked him.

“What happened last night? I don’t remember.” Crowley asked.

“You don’t remember that you demand I paint your scales in your snake form?” Aziraphale asked.

“No, and that’s weird, because I was sober.”

Aziraphale cuddled his husband closer to him, his hand ruffled Crowley’s hair as he spoke.

_10 hours earlier_

_Crowley asked, “Are you seriously trying to intimidate them with that face you’re making?_ _”_

_Aziraphale told him, “What? I can be intimidating if I set my mind to it, you will see!”_

_Crowley challenged him, “Prove it!”_

_“I will prove it to you my dear.” Aziraphale handed him a glass full of red wine._

_“Now drink it nice and slow, I have plans for us, and I need to show you how intimidating I can be.” Aziraphale stared at him._

_Crowley gulped the wine as his husband ordered him to do._

_“Good.” Aziraphale told him, the empty glass was gone in a flash, and Aziraphale grabbed Crawley’s jacket and shoved him against the wall, staring at his lips as he did so._

_“That’s quite a look you’ve got there Aziraphale, angel of mine, but it’s not intimidating just yet.” Crowley challenged him._

_“How about that?” Aziraphale glared at him but added a little smile with that._

_“That’s better, now what have you got planned for us? A wall sex dear?” Crowley dared him._

_“That sound tempting.” Aziraphale took the dare, and with a snap of his fingers they both were naked._

_Aziraphale sat on Crowley’s hard cock as he held him on the wall, not noticing that Crowley turned the tables on him and was now pinning him to the wall, “I want you right there Aziraphale.”_

_Aziraphale could feel his knees almost buckling to the floor, as Crowley held him strongly on the wall as he pumped him well till he climaxed and emptied himself inside of his angelic husband, when they were done, they collapsed on the cold floor._

_“That was outstanding love,” Crowley told him, and asked, “Can you paint me? I want something royal for my figure.”_

_“Why would you want me to paint you as? You look hot as you are.” Aziraphale said wondering why Crawley would ask him that._

_“Paint me, make me yours.” Crowley found an empty glass as he refilled it and drank._

_“Fine, change to your other form, the snake form.” Aziraphale pleaded._

_Crowley drank the wine and then focused and shape shifted to his snake form, and Aziraphale had a permanent color to paint his husband as his._

_Once Crowley was in snake form, Aziraphale played with the color palette, applying it in a checkers pattern, blue and gold, he was tempted to add black in the middle, but changed his mind, the angel believed that gold and blue were a color royal enough for his husband, as he claimed him by coloring his scales._

“… And that’s how you’ve got the skin colored.”

“I proved you right dear, I can be intimidated enough?” Aziraphale asked with a grin.

Crowley sighed heavily. “I just can’t believe you got me to do this while 70% sober.”


End file.
